Evolución: la calma
by Dianeth
Summary: Cada acción tiene un precio y especialmente las de las tortugas fueron determinantes para lo que vino luego. Después de todo las mutaciones son la base de toda evolución.
1. Shade

_No estaba muerta, andaba de pachanga._

_Hola gente bonita, aquí esta el comienzo de una historia que lleva __cociéndose __mas de lo que quiero admitir y terminó siendo un hiatus de varios años. Me entretuve bastante hilando la historia y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo._

_Comenzaré por donde me gusta...por cualquier lado menos el principio._

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Solo pedía que no subieran las escaleras antes de que pudiera esconderla. Entre lo más rápido que pude sin hacer ruido y la deje en el espacio que habíamos preparado, un hueco en la esquina de la pared más sombría de la habitación a medio construir, oculta tras varios sacos de materiales para la construcción.

_-No me quiero quedar sola-_ además del tono suplicante sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos mientras yo la cubría con la manta menos sucia que encontre.

Acaricie un poco sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarla, después de todo cualquier niño pequeño tiene miedo a quedarse solo en la oscuridad. No conseguiría esconder todo el miedo que me provocaba el dejarla sola pero de alguna forma logré sonar apenas nerviosa -Volveré apenas se hayan ido, lo prometo- le susurré mientras alejaba mis manos de ella. Volví a empujar los costales de cemento y arena para que no quedasen indicios del escondrijo. Hasta que tuve la certeza que ella no podría verme deje la angustia brotar.

No tengo idea de como entraron, pero había cuatro humanos inmaduros en los pisos de abajo. Escuchaba sus voces riendo y sus pasos inspeccionando los cuartos. No sé qué fue lo que atrajo su atención a este edificio en particular y en ese momento no me podía importar menos. El edificio donde vivíamos tenía años olvidado, un hotel cuya remodelación inconclusa cerró el negocio. Los primeros pisos estaban completos con un papel tapiz roido que cubría las paredes y el polvo encima de todo lo demás, pedazos de madera cuyo fin se olvidó esparcidos aquí y allá. Conforme subías las escaleras dejabas de encontrar puertas en los cuartos o color en las paredes que pasaban a tener el color de los bloques con los que se elaboraron. Andamios y cubetas dejadas atrás era lo que podías ver conforme llegabas a los últimos pisos. Los cuartos eran solo las paredes que se levantaban con uno que otro agujero para las ventanas y puertas que nunca llegaron a poner, y el último piso eran solo dos grandes paredes dibujando una esquina al sureste con los bordes del edificio.

Baje con sigilo un par de pisos hasta que los escuche bajo mis pies, me coloque la capucha del suéter que traía y me asome de cabeza para verlos. En efecto, cuatro humanos jovenes alumbraban cada rincón con la luz de sus linternas y dos de ellos traían celulares en mano, hablaban narrando y haciendo burlas sobre el coraje o la ausencia de éste entre ellos. Volví a subir y tome un pedazo de bloque que estaba cerca lo deje caer en las escaleras junto al cuarto en el que ellos estaban. El bloque se partió y cayó por los escalones haciendo un sonido particular causando un par de gritos que pude escuchar claramente. Como era de suponerse salieron a asomarse rápidamente buscando el origen del ruido, me oculte en el cuarto pero deje que mis pasos fueran audibles para ellos.

-¿O-Oyeron eso?- preguntó una voz temblorosa, supongo que fue uno de los que gritó antes.

-Se escuchan pasos arriba…- comenzó a narrar uno de ellos con algo de emoción en su tono.-...así que vamos a subir a averiguar-

-¿Qué tal si es un vagabundo loco o algo así?- escuché protestar a otro. A mi me parece un miedo razonable, lo vagabundos tienden a ser una molestia especialmente si son muy obstinados.

-Esto va a tener millones de visitas, seremos famosos- añadió la cuarta voz incitando a los otros dos- a menos que quieran que todos vean lo cobardes que son- canturreo esa última sílaba pero dejó de interesarme lo que decian despues de eso. Lo último que necesitaba era que más visitas vinieran. Tal vez si tendría que cambiar de escondite como me habían dicho.

Camine por la ventana dejando que mi sombra se proyectara por el pasillo mientras subían, escuche que los dos más sensatos se asustaban más y todos los pasos se detenian momentáneamente. Salí por la siguiente ventana y me impulse un poco para llegar por el borde a la cornisa del cuarto vecino, al que me escabullí rápidamente. Ellos no tardaron en llegar a donde yo había estado, y vi las luces bailar por el cuarto mientras me movía sigilosamente. La puerta estaba abierta hacia el pasillo, para poder correr hacia las escaleras la cerré de un portazo y luego subí las escaleras a saltos. No me preocupe por ser muy silenciosa pues los cuatro habían gritado escandalosamente después del inesperado golpe de la puerta contra el marco de madera.

Quería llegar al último piso, desde ahí podría saltar al techo del edificio vecino. Tenía la esperanza de que ese pequeño espectáculo fuera suficiente para ahuyentar a esos visitantes indeseados. Me quede esperando, no quería arriesgarme a seguir subiendo por la sección de la escalera que pasaba frente al cuarto. Demoraron bastante en juntar el valor pero finalmente escuche el picaporte girar y la madera siendo sutilmente empujada. Se me hizo extraño pues no veía ninguna luz provenir del cuarto, me iba a asomar cuando escuche un leve "clic" y la luz de una de las linternas se proyectó por todo el pasillo. Por suerte no había sucumbido ante la curiosidad pero lo malo es que avanzaban apuntando la linterna por el recorrido de las escaleras.

Me resigne a que tendría que usar las ventanas nuevamente, las de los últimos pisos no tenían cornisas pero era posible sujetarse al borde de la ventana. Me interne en el cuarto más cercano silenciosamente y me dirigí a la ventana. Tome un respiro profundo y saque la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana, efectivamente, no había cornisa pero había más separación de la que me hubiera gustado. Sin tiempo y escuchando los murmullos por las escaleras, me sujete de la parte superior de la ventana, me apoye en el delgado borde dando la espalda al exterior del edificio y me impulse para saltar. Supongo que el golpe de adrenalina hizo que el salto fuera poco más que suficiente no solo para sujetarme si no para que mis dos brazos entrarán al siguiente piso. Las luces ya se veían salir por la ventana en la que hacía poco estaba así que me alce lo más rápido que pude para internarme, si era lo suficientemente rápida podría subir las escaleras hasta el último piso antes de que ellos salieran de ese cuarto. Corrí sin preocuparme por el sigilo y subí por las escaleras a brincos y al llegar al borde del último piso todo mi valor me abandono.

-Vamos- Me susurré apresurada, pero yo nunca había saltado esa brecha antes y tenía miedo no lo negaré.

Di dos pasos atrás para volver a tomar impulso. No me podía esconder y abandonar el lugar era la única opción a este punto. Escuchaba sus pasos aproximándose, me estaban buscando ya que mi paso por la escalera había sido demasiado obvio. -Vamos- me volví a exigir. Corrí, dejé que mis instintos tomaran el control por un momento y cuando salte del borde cerré los ojos. No fue mi mejor aterrizaje, de hecho no lo llamaría aterrizaje. Digamos que alcance a estrellarme en el tejado que quería, rodando un poco por el impulso que llevaba. La bufanda que usaba se soltó de mi cuello quedando colgada por mis hombros casi llegando a mis rodillas y la capucha de mi sudadera había caído por mis hombros en las vueltas que di.

Mire un momento hacia atrás como asegurandome de que lo había logrado y cuando vi pequeñas siluetas asomarse por el último piso me apresure a esconderme tras unos contenedores de agua. Respiraba agitadamente, me di cuenta que estaba apretando la mandíbula y que mis dedos temblaban. Oculte mi cola entre mis ropas nuevamente, enrede la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y volví a colocarme la capucha de la sudadera. No podía hacer mucho salvo esperar así que me senté con las rodillas abrazadas a mi pecho y espere.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o


	2. Donatello

"Diana yo leí este capítulo antes y no decia asi"

_En efecto, tiene unas pocas correcciones aprovechando que iba a subir un par de capítulos juntos pensé en aprovechar. _

_Gracias a los que están leyendo mi historia. sus hermosos comentarios son apreciados infinitamente. TTwTT _

Disclaimer: No, las TMNT no me pertenecen. (triste pero cierto) pero Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird tienen mi admiración por crear parte de mi infancia.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

DONATELLO POV

24 HORAS ANTES

Llevaba un rato mirando al tipo en el callejón, pero no terminaba de analizar si era uno de los chicos que buscábamos. Me explico, un par de rateros con un pésimo juicio escogieron robar la tienda de antigüedades de Abril. Habría sido sencillo atraparlos de no ser por que Miguel Ángel trató de perseguirlos en patineta, ¿el resultado?, los perdimos y Miguelon salió volando por una ventana y logrando un esguince de segundo grado que lo que equivalía a unos días de reposo. Con suerte también significaría un poco de paz para nosotros. Después de atender a Miguel Ángel e inmovilizar apropiadamente su tobillo salimos en busca de los ladrones. Volviendo al callejón, el sujeto entraba y salía por la ventana rota de un sótano, se asomaba como esperando que alguien se aproximase por la acera y luego regresaba a esconderse patéticamente. Supuse que no descubriría nada más mirándolo desde donde estaba así que me dirigí al borde del tejado para encontrar camino hacia el callejón. Si no era uno de nuestros ladrones al menos evitaría su amenaza a un peatón despistado.

-Donatello- Me llamó Leonardo llegando al tejado donde me encontraba-Rafa y Casey encontraron a los sujetos por los muelles-dijo señalando por encima de su hombro-Vamos, llevaremos de regreso el dinero a la tienda- le sonreí, me alegraba que la situación de Abril se resolviera tan fácil.

-Genial, pero quisiera encargarme de esto también-dije señalando hacia abajo, Leo siguió mi dedo hasta el callejón que señalaba.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- Leo se acercó al borde poniéndose a mi lado, buscando mejor perspectiva.

-No lo sé, pero puedo averiguarlo- Saque mi nuevo invento. Modificando una arma de mano M6K, le coloque un tanque de hidrógeno presurizado para propulsar un gancho atado al extremo de una cuerda de cable de metal galvanizado y un sistema de retracción.

-¿Qué es eso Donatello? -

-Es solo un juguete que tengo que poner a prueba- apunte hacia el tejado del edificio frente a nosotros.

-Es una pistola con garfio para trepar.-

-No, es la mejor pistola con garfio para trepar- sonreí

Me preparé para lanzarme hacia el tejado pero en ese momento Leonardo soltó una exclamación y por inercia baje la mirada para ver lo que él veía. Una niña, no más de 5 años, había estado pidiendo limosnas en la acera pero ahora se atravesaba por la calle siguiendo una lata de comida que rodaba. Un camión venía directo a ella y comenzó a sonar el claxon.

-Don… - no me quedé a escuchar lo que mi hermano pudiera objetar y me lance a la calle.

El conductor dio un giro al volante y el camión se giro, permitiendome tomar a la niña sin que me viera. De inmediato accione el sistema de mi garfio y comenzamos a subir hasta el tejado del edificio que había apuntado antes. La pequeña en mi brazo no grito pero no sabría decir si ella sabia lo que estaba pasando si no hasta que estuvimos en el techo y detrás de mi el fuerte impacto se escuchó en la calle. Me asomé a la orilla aun teniendola en brazos, el camión se había volteado y la caja con su pesada carga se había estrellado justo donde habíamos estado un nanosegundo antes.

-¿Qué eres?- escuche su voz tímida e inocente

-Eehm… Hola- dije aun mirando a la calle, a pesar de estar en manos de una criatura verde estaba muy tranquila- Soy un amigo, no te haré daño-

-¿Ambos están bien?-preguntó Leonardo que recién llegaba al tejado.

-Si, no parece tener ni un rasguño- contesté sonriéndole a mi hermano

-¿Son marcianos de la luna? - voltee a mirarla conteniendo mis ganas de corregir esa oración, después de todo era solo una niña.

-Me llamó Donatello.. - y con un gesto de mi cabeza señalé a Leo-... Y él es mi hermano Leonardo-

-Hola, ¿cómo te… - Leo no termino la pregunta por un sonido estrepitoso que venía del callejón.

Parecía que alguien estaba sacudiendo las escaleras de incendios enérgicamente, muy enérgicamente. Los metales chocaban entre ellos y contra el concreto de la pared. Cada vez más rápido y cada vez más fuerte, algo se aproximaba y con mucha fuerza. Al siguiente minuto una silueta apareció subiendo a grandes saltos por las barandillas de la escalera, no por los escalones, estaba trepando por el lateral de las escaleras y de un salto paso del último barandal a estar frente a nosotros. De pronto diez metros me parecieron pocos pues teníamos frente a nosotros una furia hecha criatura. Respiraba agitadamente, probablemente por la carrera que hizo al trepar por las escaleras, se encorvaba hacia delante y detrás de ella una cola peluda se erizaba. No sé si era un vestigio de los instintos animales que me quedaban pero por un segundo sentí preocupación por mi posición en la cadena alimenticia. Se escuchaba claramente un gruñido gutural amenazante pero lo que me hacía querer salir corriendo eran sus ojos clavados en mi, dos orbes que brillaban de un amarillo intenso. Leonardo se puso frente a mí, desenfundo sus espadas y recorde que teníamos forma de defendernos. Me sentí apenado por un segundo por mis pensamientos pero para compensarlo también saque mi vara Bo con la mano libre que tenía. De pronto Leo volteo a verme, creí que me diría el plan pero no fue así.

-¿Eso es Shade?— Yo solo me encogí de hombros-No era para ti- dijo señalando a la pequeña con una de sus katanas.

-Bájame, quiero ir con Shade- la pequeña se empezó a revolverse para escapar de mi agarre, y no sabía si era por la confusión pero juraría que no movió los labios.

-¿Donatello, qué haces?-

La pequeña apresuró sus pasitos hacia la amenazante figura, extendiendo los brazos incluso antes de llegar. La criatura, que dos segundos antes parecía lista para saltar y arrancarnos el caparazón a mordidas, la levantó en brazos maternalmente. Se dió la vuelta y pareció dispuesta a salir corriendo, la pequeña se asomo por su hombro y nos señaló, y se detuvo para voltear a mirarnos una vez más.

-¿tu entiendes lo que está pasando? — me susurró leo guardando sus katanas.

-No tengo idea-

-Bien, creí que solo era yo-

-Gracias- Nos interrumpió una voz femenina y ambos volteamos a ver a la niña.

Pero no había sido ella la voz sonaba más madura. La silueta se acercó retirando la capucha de su cabeza y dos orejas ovaladas salieron de su escondite entre sus cabellos. Se retiró también la bufanda que cubría su rostro-Mi nombre es Shade-

Era una chica pero con rasgos particulares, vestía una sudadera que le quedaba extremadamente grande y llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Se podría decir que la sudadera cubría más sus piernas que el propio pantalón ya que este estaba desgastado y lleno de agujeros. Pero ella no era humana, sus ojos habían comenzado a ser de un dorado cálido, como el color que tiene el oro en la luz, resaltaban vívidamente en contraste con su esclerótica negra tras algunos mechones oscuros de cabello que caían rebeldes sobre su frente. Su piel gris que tenía cierto brillo platinado en su rostro donde la luna le iluminaba.

-Soy Leonardo y él es mi hermano Donatello-

-Hola- levante la mano para saludar

-mi nombre es Camy- Escuche la voz de la pequeña pero esta vez estaba seguro de que no había movido los labios.

-Pensamos que eras alguien que amenazaba a la niña-explicó Leo

-o que le iban a robar-continue

-Robar es malo, nosotras compartimos-

-¿Cómo haces eso? - pregunte, la niña se apegó más al cuerpo de Shade. A no ser que fuese una ventrílocua prodigio me interesaba saber la respuesta.

La chica de ojos claros miro a la niña y luego a mi -Ella...puede transmitir sus pensamientos, pero sólo una persona a la vez- me explico Shade-

La conversación continuó entre Leonardo y Shade, pero yo jugué haciéndole caras a Camy para que saliera de su escondite. La hice reír un poco y con eso logré más se lo que esperaba. Me extendió los brazos y Shade un poco sorprendida pausó su plática con Leonardo para pasármela. La niña no parecía tener características como Shade, no había orejas entre sus castaños y lacios cabellos. No había cola y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad azul marino, casi opuestos a los de su acompañante. Aproveche y con un poco de cosquillas pude ver sus dientes, un poco descuidados y con un leve tono amarillo pero completamente normales. Fue cuando preste atención a sus ropas, llevaba solo una camiseta también un poco grande para ella y un short azul con una franja blanca. En sus pies unos tenis que pedían a gritos ser sustituidos y calcetines que, como la camiseta, en algún momento fueron blancos.

-¿Porqué no vienen con nosotros? - recién volví a prestar atención a Leonardo cuando hizo esa pregunta

¿-En donde se esconden ustedes?- preguntó interesada Shade

-en las alcantarillas, es un buen lugar cuando te acostumbras-le respondí

Shade frunció la nariz, algo me dijo que estar allá abajo sería más duro para ella que para nosotros.

-podemos ir por la ciudad y usar la alcantarilla más cercana, así no tendrías que aguantar la respiración todo el camino-ofrecí y pareció gustarle más esa idea.

-Nosotras estamos en el viejo Travigo, el que quedó abandonado-

-Sé dónde esta. - propuso Leonardo ofreciéndole una mano.- Abril estará encantada y podrás probar una pizza-

Shade la tomó sonriendo - me parece bien-después extendió los brazos hacia Camy y le pasé a la pequeña que me hizo un gesto de despedida con su manita- Nos veremos mañana en la noche entonces-

-si- atiné decirle

Las chicas se alejaron dirigiéndose a la escalera de incendios por donde bajaron. Camy también se despedía de mi hermano y Shade me sonrió antes de irse.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o


	3. Rafael

_Casi un mes después revivi mi revivida (?)_

_Gracias a los que están leyendo mi historia. sus hermosos comentarios son apreciados infinitamente. TTwTT_

Disclaimer: No, las TMNT no me pertenecen. (triste pero cierto) pero Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird tienen mi admiración por crear parte de mi infancia.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

RAFAEL POV

Al fin habíamos llegado, hubiera preferido ir por las azoteas un poco de acción nunca me venia mal. Donatello consiguió ocultar el acorazado en una calleja, no me pregunten cómo hizo que el maldito tanque entrara en ese lugar. incluso tuvimos que salir por la escotilla. El cerebrito estaba hablando algo sobre trepar pero no lo escuché bien, ¿para qué perder tiempo subiendo cuando yo mismo podía hacerme una entrada?. Teníamos una ventana a unos metros, tenía unas maderas clavadas pero se hicieron pedazos. Eran solo unas malditas tablas.

-Ya esta, problema resuelto-

Donatello solo se cruzó de brazos mientras Splinter junior me miraba molesto negando con la cabeza. Seguramente me quiso decir algo, Leonardo siempre tiene algo que decir. No esperé a ningún sermón y mejor entre.

-Al menos ya saben que llegamos.- escuché decir a Donatello y lo vi entrar detrás de mi.

Anoche llegaron con Abril mucho después de que Casey y yo nos encargaramos de esos maleantes. Nos contaron sobre dos mutantes que vivían de la calle que habían encontrado, Abril se emocionó como si le hubieran dicho que se saco la loteria. Como sea, el maestro Splinter estuvo de acuerdo en recibir visitas, claro, porque todo lo que propone Leonardo está bien, así que esa noche subimos al acorazado para ir por esas chicas. Resulta que el edificio era un hotel abandonado, ni siquiera sabia que existia aqui. Estando dentro hasta me pareció un escondite decente con todas esas habitaciones salvo que al salir al pasillo había una corriente de aire persistente.

-Alguien dejó la ventana abierta- Leo me miró molesto , tal vez pensó que me estaba burlando de la entrada que había hecho.

-No es una ventana-me dijo Donatello apuntando hacia arriba. Me acerque a la barandilla y miré hacia arriba. El lugar no tenía el techo, no quise pensar como era pasar invierno ahí.

-¿No estabas escuchando?- preguntó el intrépido, y la respuesta es no.

-Bien y ¿Dónde están ellas, sabelotodo? - Me voltee hacia Donatello

-¡Si! — gritó Leonardo por las escaleras sacándome un susto, digo solo una pequeña sorpresa. - ocultense- nos susurro apresurandose.

-¿Qué...?- dije incrédulo mientras Leonardo me jalaba, acababa de gritar y luego pedía que nos escondieramos. ¿Qué carajos estábamos haciendo? ¿Jugar a tocar el timbre y correr?

Donatello nos siguió a la habitación y entrecerró la puerta. Ya que estábamos los tres ocultos en la sombra me acerque a susurrarle a nuestro valiente líder.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? -

-entraron humanos, ella no sabe si aún siguen aquí-

-Eso no me… - Donatello me tapo la boca y escuché, unos pasos que corrían bajando por las escaleras. Lo empuje para que quitara su mano de mi.

-Rápido, rápido-escuché claramente que pasaban por la puerta

-¿Estabas grabando?- esa era otra voz diferente.

-C… Creo que si- añadió una tercera voz, el más miedoso seguramente.

-O...oigan...hay que tener cu..cu..cuidado -No, ese era el mas miedoso. Entonces eran cuatro, no se escuchaban como adultos. -¿Y si… algún… as.. asesino entró? -

-ya… tenemos mucho video, será mejor que… - Se escuchó como las voces y sus pasos se alejaban mientras bajaban.

Donatello miro por la ventana y yo salí de la habitación, los vi que salieron del edificio por el agujero de una puerta vieja.

-Parece que ya no hay monos en la costa-

-Vamos, hay que buscar a las chicas para decirles que ya no hay peligro- Leonardo comenzando a subir por las escaleras.

-Genial- dije mirando la cantidad de puertas a la vista. Estábamos en el segundo piso y mire hacia arriba, había tantas puertas. Ellos iban por las escaleras cuando escuche pasos nuevamente justo debajo de nosotros. Leonardo y Donatello también los escucharon y nuevamente desaparecimos en las sombras. Una figura subia las escaleras a grandes saltos pero antes de llegar a donde me encontraba se detuvo. Me quede quieto observando a la encapuchada, comenzó a acercarse y pude escucharla ¿olfatear?. Saque mis Así que saque mis sais listo para practicarle acupuntura a quién fuese. Ella exclamó sorprendida y retrocedió unos pasos. Traía capucha de un suéter enorme y una bufanda cubriendo su rostro. De pronto tenía a Donatello frente a mi interfiriendo cualquier ataque entre la chica y yo.

-Hey, aquí estas- dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

-Lo siento, no quise asustarlo- dijo una voz femenina tan bajo que parecía que susurraba.

-Guarda eso Rafael, esa no es forma de saludar- Leonardo aterrizando de un salto junto a mí, su mano empujó la mía para obligarme a bajar la guardia. Gire las sais y las guarde.

-Niña, no te acerques asi a un ninja-

-Shade, él es nuestro hermano Rafael- dijo Donatello señalándome con la mano.

-El guapo de la familia -completé la frase.

Disimuló su risa tras la bufanda, la chica se la quitó y pude notar que tenía garras negras en las manos. Cuando se retiró la capucha de ese gran suéter que traía y pude verla mejor. Un poco despeinada pero se notaba que su cabello negro era mucho como para mantenerlo oculto en la bufanda, fuera de eso era justo como la describieron; piel gris, ojos amarillos y orejas negras en su cabeza.

-Soy shade- Pude notar un par de colmillos entre sus labios cuando habló y miró a Leonardo-Los humanos ya se fueron, vamos, Camy está esperando escondida- dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

La seguimos un par de pisos estaba por pregntar por la otra mutante pero de pronto comenzó a hablar sola.

-Si, somos nosotros y uno más…. Puedes salir...no, déjala-

Mire confundido a Donatello esperando una explicación, cuando una niña salió de uno de los cuartos y se asomó a vernos por la barandilla. Ella bajó por las escaleras con pasos cortos pero sujetándose por la barandilla con una mano y sujetando una manta con la otra. Shade posó sus manos sobre su cintura y me confirmó el gran espacio que sobraba dentro de ese suéter.

-Te dije que la dejaras-Dijo Shade y la mocosa de inmediato agrandó los ojos y abrazó la manta. Pero su mirada se posó en mi y el momento de sorpresa arruinó su cara de súplica.

-¿eres otro otello?- escuche su vocecita pero ella no había pronunciado palabra.

-¿Qué mier…-Donatello me cubrió la boca justo a tiempo, como si hubiera estado esperando esa frase. Volví a empujarlo - Ya van dos-

-Vocabulario Rafael- me reprochó.

Leonardo se inclinó para hablarle a la niña - Camy, el es mi hermano Rafael-

-Rafae- repitió lentamente, como asegurándose de repetir lo que escuchó, casi lo logra- hola-

-eeh… ¿Que tal? -

-Vamos, el acorazado está abajo- Donatello señaló a sus espaldas. Ambas nos miraron extrañadas.

Definitivamente estaban sorprendidas al ver el gran camion hecho por Donatello. El camino no era corto y la pequeña no dejaba de "hablar" con Donatello mientras manejaba. La verdad es que si no fuera un genio podía pasar por un loco que estaba hablando solo. Leo y yo íbamos con la chica lobo en la parte de atrás, había un silencio incomodo que me desesperaba así que decidí terminarlo.

-Oye linda, ¿como terminaron tu y la pequeña Xavier en Nueva York?- pregunté para iniciar conversación con la chica, Leonardo también volteo interesado.

La chica alzó la mirada cómo comprendiendo que le hablaba a ella y luego comenzó a hablar con timidez. - ah.. ¿Yo?, claro. Terminé en esta dimensión bastante tiempo atrás, fue extraño ver que los animales no hablaban y que no había tehlus. Me disfrace con lo que encontré después de ver la reacción de las personas y trato de mantenerme oculta la mayor parte del tiempo. -Bajo sus orejas como apenada- Cuando era más pequeña solía esconderme en un hospital, ahí fue donde aprendí el unas personas me atraparon, y sacaron de ahí.-Su tono de voz bajo igual que su mirada- Me encerraron en una pequeña habitación blanca y silenciosa tanto tiempo que perdí la noción de todo. Hasta que Camy me encontró.-

-El maestro Splinter dice que los cambios más importantes son los que llegan inesperadamente- le dijo Leonardo, yo no recuerdo cuando lo dijo pero si suena a algo que diría.

-Tiene razón- Ella sonrió -¿él es como ustedes?-

-espera a que lo veas, ya casi llegamos- dije al notar que Donatello estacionaba el acorazado. -Abril quiso ayudar a que los olores fueran más tolerables - explicó Donatello quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.-No debería haber problema pero por si lo aún lo necesitas- le ofreció una mascarilla de las que se usan al pintar.

-¿Abril?-

En realidad Donatello estaba suavizando lo que había pasado, Abril había llegado antes del anochecer armada con una caja de aromatizantes de todo tipo, incluso de los colgantes que se supone son para autos y los usó para decorar cada tubería como árbol de navidad. Rociando todas las habitaciones dos veces, tres en la de Miguel, para asegurarse de que la invitada estuviera cómoda.

En fin, habíamos llegado, era e momento de averiguar si había sido suficiente.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o


	4. Leonardo

_Espero que subir varios capítulos a la vez sirva de redención para mi ausencia_  
_Gracias a los que están leyendo mi historia. sus hermosos comentarios son apreciados infinitamente. TTwTT_  
_Disclaimer: No, las TMNT no me pertenecen. (triste pero cierto) pero Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird tienen mi admiración por crear parte de mi infancia._

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Leonardo POV

Al llegar a casa entramos por el hangar del acorazado. Shade, Rafael y yo bajamos por la parte de atrás, y Donatello sacó a Camy de la puerta del copiloto. Cuando se abrieron las puertas de la guarida una avalancha de aromas nos golpeó, era como una cascada de manzana y canela cayendo sobre caoba y lavanda. Me pregunté si Abril, en su emoción, había notado que todos los aromatizantes que había usado eran diferentes. Ventile un poco con mi mano tratando de alejar un poco los olores y note que shade incluso ponía la mascarilla sobre su rostro sin atarla pero para respirar a través de ella.

-¿Demasiado? - pregunté sorprendido

-Bueno, es solo...solo que con tantos olores me pica la nariz- -se apresuró a decir nerviosa

Al entrar al espacio principal de la guarida, había un penetrante olor a lavanda. Abril estaba tratando de rociar a Casey, pero este sostenía la muñeca de Abril manteniendose alejado de su ataque. Miguel Ángel miraba divertido la escena recargado en el respaldo del sofá.

-¡Hey!- alzó la mano con una gran sonrisa entusiasta- al fin llegaron-

Abril y Casey detuvieron su lucha, nuestra amiga pelirroja soltó la lata desistiendo de sus intentos y corrió para abrazar a nuestra invitada con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Al fin, otra chica!-

Shade se puso algo tensa y dio unos pasos atrás, por un momento creí que iba a huir. En lugar de eso hizo un ágil movimiento a su izquierda y Abril pasó un poco de largo con los brazos extendidos. Supongo que era algo comprensible, a veces el entusiasmo de Abril da miedo incluso para los que ya la conocemos, imagino que debe ser peor para quien apenas está teniendo su primera impresión.

-Tranquila Shade, ella es nuestra amiga Abril- Le explique mientras Abril le sonreía y ella volvió a acercarse. Shade se quitó la mascarilla y arrugó un poco la nariz, le tomó unos momentos acostumbrarse a los olores pero tras un momento levantó la mirada.

-Lo siento- después de eso le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.- Hola-

-No te preocupes linda, bienvenida. espero haber cubierto toda lo apestoso de la alcantarilla-Abril la miro- necesitas ropa nueva, traje algunas ropas que ya no uso para que te las pruebes y… ¡Aaaaaw!- se dio cuenta de la niña que venía de la mano de Donatello.

-... A.. agradezco el gesto- Alcanzó a decir Shade antes de que Abril se inclinara para hablarle a Camy. Se acercó a mi para susurrar-¿Es humana?, como ¿completamente?-

-Así es, Abril sabe guardar secretos y es buena persona- dije mirando a Abril sorprenderse por las habilidades de la niña y preguntando a Donatello si había escuchado eso.

-¿Cómo lo saben? -

-Ah, querida niña, a veces solo hay que darle una oportunidad a la gente- El maestro Splinter apareció detrás de mí con su bastón en mano, los ojos de Shade se hicieron aún más grandes.

-Shade, él es el maestro Splinter-

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar-el maestro hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, Shade lo imitó lo mejor que pudo.

-¡¿Oigan, trajeron comida?!, necesito fuerzas para recuperarme- Gritó Miguel Ángel desde el sofá señalando su pie vendado.

-¿Me ves cara de repartidor? - le respondió Rafael.

Miguel Ángel posó una mano sobre su frente y exageró fingiendo una voz dolida y suplicante-Estoy muriendo, Rafa… mi último deseo es comer pizza-

-No, estás muriendo Miguel- Donatello cortó el teatro de Miguel Angel, yo estaba bastante entretenido la verdad.

-Aún así quiero cenar pizza- repuso él con su tono normal nuevamente.

-¡Traeré las pizzas!- exclamó Abril para luego agacharse y hablar a la pequeña Camy - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - Imposible saber qué le respondió exactamente pero Camy se sujetó de la pierna de mi hermano así que supongo que rechazó la invitación. - esta bien, vamos Casey-dijo poniéndose de pie- ya vuelvo-

-Por favor, tome asiento- le ofreció el maestro Splinter caminando hacia los televisores, después de todo solo ahí tenemos asientos. Shade movió un poco la nariz, al cambiar de "habitación" la intensidad de los aromas cambiaba. Parecía que Abril si uso una lata completa para cada parte de la guarida.

Al llegar Miguel Ángel se puso de pie apoyado en su pierna sana y saludo con una gran reverencia teatral.

-Debe ser un honor finalmente conocerme…no se me desmayen, yo soy la tortuga ti… ¡Aau!- Donatello interrumpió la presentación de nuestro hermano menor golpeándolo con su Bo. - Oye- reclamó.

La inocente risa de Camy fue como brisa fresca en el ambiente y todos reímos también. El maestro notó por primera vez a la niña y se acercó a saludarla.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hubo risas de niños en nuestro hogar, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña? -la miró con una sonrisa y nuevamente Camy sorprendía con sus habilidades, el maestro la miró de arriba a abajo -hmmm….. Peculiar, un don muy grande para una pequeña-le acarició sus cabellos y Camy le sonrió

-¿Tortuga ti? - preguntó Shade, Miguel Ángel no había podido terminar su presentación.

-No hagas caso a este- dijo Rafael apoyándose en la pared detrás de Miguel.

-Miguel Angel, debes dejar de mover ese pie si quieres que se mejore-lo regaño Donatello, yo asentí apoyando lo que había dicho.

Shade miró el pie de Miguel Ángel que volvía a su lugar reposando sobre la mesita. -¿Qué te ocurrió? -

-Iba a hacer una pirueta genial, iba a caer sobre unos ladrones con un giro lateral doble- intento explicar Miguel pero Shade inclinó la cabeza.

-pero lo único que giró fue su tobillo y todavía le cae encima- explicó Donatello -debería estar bien en una semana-

-sólo nos hiciste perder a los ladrones-Señaló Rafael con tono acusador más que molesto.

-Aún así me cargaste para traerme a casa, gracias Rafy- Miguel Angel fingió un tono de damisela, en realidad Rafael si lo había cargado pero según recuerdo parecía más que traía un costal sobre su hombro que a una doncella.

-¿te duele? - Insistió Shade volviendo al tema de la lesión.

-Nah, no es nada para este muchachote-dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Camy llegó a un lado de Miguel apoyando sus manos en el asiento del sofá, a lo que Miguel Ángel respondió ayudándole a subir.

-wooow ¿eres telepata? Dime en que estoy pensando.- Miguel Ángel comenzó a emocionarse.

-Tú no piensas - le molestó Rafael

-Ella no puede leer tu mente, solo compartirte lo que está pensando-explicó Shade tratando de ocultar sus ganas de reírse.

-¿Cómo que arregla?- preguntó Miguel a lo que la carita de Camy hizo un puchero, pasó su mirada por Rafael y Donatello que tampoco parecieron entender el mensaje.

-¿Shade?- la mencionada volteo a ver a Donatello que la había llamado-eh, Camy dice que¿tú..?...Ella...- Parece que mi hermano tuvo problemas para hilar sus ideas, porque tampoco Shade parecía entender - ¿Qué arreglas? -

-¿Arreglar?- Pregunté

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, parece que Camy había pasado el mensaje a todos menos a la que comprendía su significado.

-Esta bien-se giró para hablarle a Miguel Ángel -Apoyalo… - él de inmediato cambió su cara por una de preocupación -... Me dices cuando deje de doler- Shade se apoyó en el hombro de mi hermano y un tenue brillo celeste comenzó a salir de su mano.

Miguel Angel bajo el pie lentamente y comenzó a apoyarlo. al principio no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor pero esta se fue atenuando poco a poco, hasta que apoyo firmemente el pie un par de veces e incluso se animó a dar un pistón. Shade retiró su mano dejando un haz en el hombro de Miguel, aunque este se esfumó como humo cuando él se puso de pie. Donatello se apresuró a acercarse y hacerlo sentar para quitar la venda y examinar el tobillo.

-increíble, una semana de recuperación en 10 segundos- dijo volteando a ver a nuestra joven amiga

-¿Increíble ? … - repitió shade y un ligero rubor pintó su grisáceo rostro

\- ¿Qué otras cosas puedes curar? ¿Es importante de donde tomas al paciente?¿puedes hacerlo otra vez?-comenzó a interrogar Donatello emocionandose más con cada pregunta.

-Yo… pues no realmente.. - comenzó a contestar Shade pero las preguntas salían más rápido que las respuestas, por un momento me dio pena verla intentar responde mientras Donatello seguía preguntando -... verás, es que… pues ya no hay nadie herido- Shade terminó casi hundida en el respaldo del sofá.

-Si quieres puedo empujar a Mickey por unas escaleras- dijo Rafael molestando a Miguel Ángel con una sonrisa malvada.

Miguel ángel estaba apoyando el pie, e incluso dio unos pequeños brincos, probando su tobillo -…. Espera ¿Qué?- volteo a ver a Rafael, preocupado por su integridad.

-¡chicos, la cena! - Anunció Abril entrando con Casey que cargaba varias cajas de pizza.

-No digan mas- Miguel Angel aprovechó su restaurado tobillo para saltar el sofá y correr hacia una sorprendida Abril.

Shade animo a Camy a ir con Rafael y el maestro Splinter pero ella no se movió del sofá.

-Vamos, te prometimos una pizza- le sonreí.

-En un momento estoy con ustedes-Donatello y yo nos miramos extrañados por el comentario. Él me hizo una seña, comprendí el mensaje quería que lo dejara convencerla. Me aparte y los escuché conversar un poco mientras me alejaba para ir a la cocina.

El maestro Splinter y Camy estaban sentados a la mesa y ella parecía muy contenta con la nueva comida que estaba probando. Sus piecitos se balanceaban en la silla mientras Abril trataba de detener a Rafa y Casey que peleaban por la rebanada más grande. Tomé un par de platos y les serví una rebanada a cada uno, me di la vuelta dispuesto a llevarlos pero vi que Donatello le ayudaba a Shade a ponerse de pie y además le ofreció su Bo.

-¿a dónde crees llevas eso intrépido? - me pregunto Rafael a mis espaldas y voltee - Si tratas de esconder para más tarde no lo estas haciendo bien-

Le señale con la cabeza a Shade y Donatello que se nos unían en la entrada de la cocina.

-Gracias Leo- dijo Donatello tomando uno de los platos al pasar junto a mi. Y yo le ofrecí el restante a Shade.

-Gracias- susurró tímidamente y nos acercamos a la mesa.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o


End file.
